Unspoken, Unheard
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: He wanted to tell her the truth, he just never got the chance. RoxasNamine oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first KH fic. I really like the Kairi/Sora pairing and the Namine/Roxas pairing. So this little idea was born. It's short, bizarre, and probably really OOC, but as I said, it is my first, so please no flames.**

**Unspoken, Unheard**

Roxas sat with his friends, eating an ice-cream, listening to them speak of plans to visit the beach tomorrow.

"We never got to go this summer!" Hayner whined. Olette smiled.

"Well, we can go tomorrow! We've all got a free day!"

Everyone agreed and talking resumed. It felt like a normal day; they would hang out for the day until it became so dark it was hard to see, then promise to see each other the next day. But something was on Roxas' mind.

_I'm a Nobody. I'm going to have to leave tomorrow, and I can't even say goodbye to my friends. They'll never believe me if I tell them I was never supposed to exist._

"Hey Roxas!" Olette yelled, waving her hand in his face. Noticing this for the first time, he jumped and turned, looking at his three friends.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"We were talking about money. Do you have any so we can go to the beach tomorrow?"

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry guys."

Hayner looked to the sky. "We'll earn some tomorrow. It's getting late. We should get home."

Agreeing, they said goodbye and began to walk away. Roxas stood, frozen to the spot. "Is this really the last time the four of us will be able to hang out?" he thought aloud, though he whispered it to himself.

"Wait-guys!" he yelled. His three friends turned and looked at him.

"What is it Roxas? Are you afraid of the dark?" taunted Hayner.

Roxas sighed. He wanted to tell them but couldn't. "Thanks guys…for always being there…"

Pence narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hayner began to laugh. "Man, what's wrong with you?"

Olette only smiled.

Roxas tried to discover how to word his response.

"I…just didn't-don't say it enough." (A/N: Those of you who are confused with that part. He was going to say "I just didn't say it enough." But that would give it away so he had to change it.)

X

As Roxas lied in bed that night, he couldn't fall asleep, and found himself staring at the ceiling above his head. The blinking star flashed, it sent shadows dancing across the walls. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he fell asleep.

_Will I really disappear tomorrow? What will happen?_

But, for the moment, he wasn't thinking of his three friends, who would wake up tomorrow with no memories of him and joke around, not even saddened by his loss. It would be like he never existed, because, in reality, he never really did. But, he couldn't think of them; something else was on his mind.

The blonde girl, Namine, and her words replayed themselves in his mind. She was beautiful, kind, and mysterious, and yet, often times, those kinds of people confused him, though she plagued his interests. He couldn't sleep, and he wondered what she was doing. Was she able to rest knowing she was never supposed to exist? Was she worried about what would happen tomorrow? Was she even scared?

Sighing, he pulled the covers off of himself and stretched, fetching his shoes and pulling them on his feet as he hopped around. He snuck out the front door and walked down the streets, hands jabbed in his pockets, ignoring the dark sky overhead.

Arriving at the abandoned mansion, he stood on its outskirts for a moment, staring at her window. Why had he walked all the way here? Something had led him here, yet he wasn't sure what.

He saw a girl in a white dress open the curtains on her window. Noticing this, he ran into the mansion so she wouldn't see him outside. Somehow already knowing his way around the mansion, he walked to her room and allowed himself to enter. He slowly turned the doorknob and gulped as he entered.

"Roxas?" the girl asked, pivoting on her heel to look at him. She took a few steps towards him. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, refusing to meet her eyes. "I…couldn't…sleep. I guess I'm kinda…"

"Scared?" she asked, finishing his sentence. He nodded.

"I was thinking about tomorrow, what will happen, being unable to see my friends. And I couldn't even say goodbye to them…"

Namine smiled weakly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Roxas. It's hard knowing, in your heart, you were born as a mistake, meant only to die."

Roxas nodded, still refusing to meet her gaze. Something about this visit seemed different than the last. His eyes turned to the window and he saw it was steadily getting lighter.

"Like I said: no matter what happens, we will, at least, see each other again. Even if we don't remember, even if we're not ourselves, one day, maybe soon, we'll see each other again."

He took a step back. "That's not good enough!" he cried, then quieted himself when he noticed the words flowed from his mouth, without him being able to stop them. It wasn't good enough because he wanted to see her again, while he was able to remember her, without wondering who she was. He didn't know why he felt this way, but suddenly he did.

"I…don't understand Roxas."

"Forget it."

Noticing the slowly lightening sky outside as well, Namine sighed and took his hand.

"It's time to go."

He nodded and followed her from one room into the next, taking a door and entering another room, then another. Finally, they stopped in front of a large, pod-like thing in the middle of the room. There were two others, one on each side of the one they were standing in front of.

"I guess, this is goodbye." Namine whispered. Roxas nodded, knowing once he opened the pod, everything would change.

The sky went from black to dark blue to a steadily growing red. Namine could sense the timing, since there were no windows in the room.

"You must hurry."

He felt himself being pushed forward and took one last look at her. A tear went down his cheek and he opened the pod…

He wanted to tell her the truth-he just never got the chance.

X

**Weird…confusing…OOC…awful. Yeah, I know. It wasn't that good and Roxas was too depressed, though, if I learned I was a Nobody, I'd be depressed too. That's it. Yeah, sucky I know. Hope you liked it though! Please no flames as it is my first KH fic!  
**

**Fox Kitsune**


End file.
